happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Slide
"Let it Slide" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the nineteenth of the second season, and forty-sixth overall. HTF's Episode Description Fun in the summertime! Faulty equipment can really ruin a good time. Grab your swimsuit and life vest and c'mon in... the water's fine. Plot Cuddles, Flaky, and Lumpy stand atop a water slide. Lumpy is in a striped bathing suit and Flaky is visibly nervous about going down the slide. Lumpy hops into the slide and laughs as he goes down, however his weight causes a screw to come loose in a part of the slide where two tubes connect to one another. In the pool at the bottom of the slide, Cub happily floats in a small inner tube. He floats by the bottom of the slide just as Lumpy comes out. Lumpy laughs gleefully, until he notices there is blood on one of his antlers. Blood stains the water below Cub and below the surface we see the lower half of Cub's body detach from the upper half. Lumpy starts to get out of the water close to where Giggles happily sits. But she shrieks, however, when she sees that Lumpy's swimsuit came off in the water. Noticing that he is completely naked, Lumpy starts to freak out and then he nervously looks around again. He sees a towel hanging on a water pipe and grabs it, accidentally spinning the ball-valve and turning the water off. Back at the top of the slide, Cuddles urges Flaky to go down the slide. Scared, she shakes her head. Laughing, Cuddles pushes her down the slide, unaware that the water has been turned off. Flaky screams as she slides down and her quills begin poking out of the slide. In the same section of the slide where Lumpy knocked out a screw, Flaky's weight and movements cause more screws to fall out and one of the pipes moves below the other. At the bottom of the slide, Flaky emerges missing most of her skin. She sinks to the bottom of the pool and a slice of her skin floats to the surface. Lumpy now realizes that the water has been turned off and quickly turns the ball-valve to its original position. Cuddles slides down seconds after the water turns back on, but he is cut in half when he reaches the tubes in the slide that became disconnected. At the bottom of the slide, what's left of Cuddles sinks to the bottom of the pool. Elsewhere Lumpy happily walks away, unknowingly wearing Flaky's skin as a hooded shirt. We see once again that he's not wearing any pants and Giggles shrieks again. Moral "Don't forget to wear sunblock!" Blurb A blurb video was released on June 27, 2013 containing these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'All these shots were taken using Instagram' A reference to Lumpy's upside-down picture. *'Except Lumpy who used Teddy Graham's' *'Welcome to Escher Park!' *'4 entrances at the top!' *'3 exits at the bottom! Good luck!' *'And now only two slides. What the heck?!' A reference to only two slides being seen. *'Fun Fact: You can still get sunburn if you stand in the...' *'FORESHADOWS!' *'Cub is in the inner tube? He's NEVER been this safe!' A reference to what is to come. *'Well, he didn't drown.' *'At least not the top half anyway.' A reference to Cub's fatal injury. *'Giggles has seen Lumpy's moose knuckle a lot.' A reference to a similar scene in "You're bakin' me crazy!". *'I'm sure that won't affect anything.' *'Fun Fact: A water slide without water is sometimes called "a slide"' A reference to the lack of water. *'People use them everyday without incident.' *'Unless of course your name is Flaky' Another reference to what is to come. *'I can't see with the foreshadows in my eyes!' *'Fun Fact: Skin Floats!' A reference to Flaky' skin rising to the surface. *'Little late Lumpy' A reference to what just happened. *'OMG! I did NOT see that coming!' *'This summer, skin hoodies are soooo in.' A reference to Lumpy wearing Flaky's skin. *'And moose knuckles are out.' Another reference to Lumpy's nudity. Deaths #Cub is cut in half at the waist by one of Lumpy's antlers.(debatable as he suffered a similar injury in And The Kitchen Sink. Depending on how quickly he was helped, he may have lived through this.) #Flaky is skinned alive as she goes down the slide and drowns when she sinks to the bottom of the pool. #Cuddles is sliced in half vertically by a section of the slide that came disconnected. Goofs #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, Giggles and Cub are nowhere to be seen. However, they might have arrived at the pool later. #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, the small ladder that Lumpy uses to climb out of the water is not present. #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, we see a red slide, a yellow slide, a dark purple slide, and a light purple slide. At the top, however, there are only a red slide and a yellow slide. Similarly, in the establishing shot the red and yellow slides are next to each other while at the top the two slides are depicted as being across from each other (all are mentioned in the Blurb). #Lumpy's antlers change directions twice. #When Flaky slides down, her quills pierce through the slide. When Cuddles slides down, Flaky's quills are gone. #When Lumpy notices Flaky's death & turns the water back on, his tan & nipples are missing. #Blood should have spread in the pool when Cuddles sank (it could have been offscreen, however). #Even though Flaky's quills came off in the slide, they are still on her skin when Lumpy is wearing it. #If one slows during when Cuddles and Flaky are at the top, you can see a picture of Flaky skinned. This is fixed in the blurb. #When Cuddles pushes Flaky down the waterslide, she goes down the slide backwards (headfirst). By the time she reaches the bottom, she comes out the regular way (feetfirst). #The establishing shot of the waterslide shows four slides, but only three slides actually end at the pool. The other one simply ends at the ground behind the pool (also mentioned in the Blurb). Trivia *Flaky suffered the same injury in Class Act, but it didn't kill her in that episode. *In this episode, Cub appears without Pop. *Cuddles is somewhat responsible for Flaky's death. *This is the second time Giggles saw Lumpy butt naked, the first time being You're Bakin' Me Crazy. *There was a deleted scene where Lumpy was still butt naked and Flaky was screaming really loud. It was cut for an unknown reason. *In another deleted scene Flaky is the girl who see's Lumpy's privates and scream's. This was changed for Giggles to be the girl who see's his junk. *Flaky is not wearing an inner tube or any type of water supporter in this episode, which is quite odd as she did in Water You Wading For, and Snow Place to Go. *Cuddles is indirectly responsible for his own death, as he pushed Flaky down the slide killing her, and popping out the screws on the slide. *This is one of the episodes to be remastered for the Blurb version. However, this is the first Blurb episode that is also at the same time being labeled "remastered classic in Full HD". *this marks cuddles frist kill Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb episodes